Godzilla vs Azuara, clean version
by Rhuen
Summary: A mysterious force has summoned the Kaiju Azuara from her own world before Godzilla, a battle between these unlikely opponents erupts devastating the city.


Can such a being be rightfully regarded as a Kaiju? Her frame is like that of an attractive human woman, even if most of her body is covered in blue dragon scales with a snake's belly like abdomen, inner thighs, and beneath her arms. This massive she-beast has claws for hands, three long spikes on each forearm, and a long thin tail with spikes along its side with webbing between them like some strange cross between a fin and a lizard's tail. She has short dark blue almost purple quills where hair would be, spikes on her jaw, and while not unattractively so her jaw is extended beyond that of a normal human and sports a mouth full of sharp teeth and a long prehensile yet forked tongue. On her native world this Kaiju is called Azuara and is regarded as a sister to although only due to some similarities the Kaiju, Nox-era, Nuwa-gara, Shogonna, Pele, and Oro, possibly also the male draconian Kaiju Destructice and his ilk, all conjecture however and irrelevant to the matter at hand. As Azuara makes land fall she crawls onto the shore on all fours before righting her self to a full standing height and roaring, more of a melodeious shriek. To the frightened populace and the approaching military something unprecedented for this Kaiju is about to happen, it vanishes, just vanishes.

The city was almost completely evacuated as the G-watch team predicted Godzilla's landfall days in advance. While unstoppable the king of the monsters is predictable, following set paths much the way other forces of nature do such as hurricanes.

Godzilla turns as the strange new Kaiju appears, its shriek drawing his attention. He roars in its direction getting its attention. The Kaiju known as Azuara looks around confused as a moment before she had been making landfall on the California coast and now is standing at the outskirts of a completely different city. Godzilla roars again and blasts the street with his atomic breath. Azuara bends over, her back nearly horizontal and her tail sweeping through the air kicking up a wind that blasts cars and debri about the street. She is bent of knee, her arms bent slightly at the elbow her hands held palms facing each other and claws bent inwards as if holding something. She lets out an aggressive sound reminiscent of bird mixed with something akin to a stringed instrument being plucked violently. Godzilla lets out another atomic blast, she ducks down, the blast going through the building.

Azuara bends her back up, although still in a stooped position as she turns; her tail slicing through the building behind her sending it into a collapse. As the building collapses her hair like quils glow with a blue flame as blue dots of energy focus in front of her open mouth. The dots collect into a single sphere which then blasts forth like a blue laser surrounded by a clear shockwave; this attack known back on her world as the Devistation Beam, hits Godzilla directly in the chest, the beam sparking somehow on his hide and the sonic shockwave sending it stepping back a few roars and with great destruction to streets, powerlines, and automobiles walks towards Azuara.

As Godzilla approaches Azuara rushes at him, keeping her low posture and parallel stance, her right side to the king of the monsters she attempts to kick him with her four toed talon like foot. A move that utterly surprises the local humans watching the fight via a drone flying overhead. Godzilla grabs her leg, in an even more surprising move she flips up into the air kicking him in the head with her other foot, following through with a smack from her tail, thus freeing herself from his grasp. She leaps back as Godzilla shakes his head, barely fazed, surprised, but not really harmed by the sudden use of martial arts.

"Impossible," says a small woman watching the monitor from the drone as military personel stand around.

"It did just appear from thin air," offers a man.

Godzilla lets out another atomic blast, Azuara blocks with her tail while concentrating electric bolts between her palms. When Godzilla lets up she throws back her tail with a mighty thrust and lets loose a plasma beam from her palms. Godzilla roars as the beam hits yet seems to have been barely harmed.

"Azu…ara…" says the small woman feeling faint as the creature on screen appears to smile with her semi-reptillian face.

"Miki?" asks another woman standing nearby.

Azuara stands fully erect,

"Azu…ara…" starts to chant Miki, "Azu..ara…Azu..ara…Azu…ara…"

"Miki…snap out of it Miki!"

Azuara's eyes glow as she sings. A melodeius tune with a euphoric effect on those hearing it. The nearby ESP studies room is filled with lulling heads and the chanting of "Azu..ara…Azu…ara…Azu..ara.."

Godzilla himself seems to become tired as he staggers, his eyelids drooping and his roar rolling. While singing Azuara leaps onto Godzilla hiting him with both knees and her full weight knocking him onto his back, his scutes crushing into the local subway and sewer systems and the streets cavein around the two goliath semi-humanoid dragon beasts.

Back in the military control center Miki falls to her knees as though in prayer still chanting the name of the new Kaiju.

"Azu..ara.." says the other woman, "that…that must be the new Kaiju's name. It must be..it must be psychic..just like Mothra."

"Whatever it is," says the head military man in the control room, "it looks to have the upper hand for now. It may just finish off Godzilla."

"I…I wouldn't be so sure…" says the woman pointing at the screen.

As Azuara lowers her face down to that of Godzilla an expression of realization comes over her and she leaps back off the king of the Kaiju just being missed by an atomic heat blast from the larger monster. She crashes into the streets taking out the sides of a few buildings. Godzilla rocks back and forth before pulling his scutes free and getting to his feet. He roars as he looks around for his opponent. Azuara peers with her slit eyes around a building, Godzilla lets out a blast, Azuara ducks down and blocks with her tail in reflex even though Godzilla missed. Coming out of her block she unleashes a plasma beam from her claws again hitting Godzilla square in the abdomen. It barely phases him.

Godzilla's next blast goes through several buildings. Azuara's quill hair glows with a blue flame as she prepares and fires a new Devastation Beam, the destructive focused beam hits Godzilla in the shoulder, making it stagger back. She takes her opening and rushes in, leaps into the air and round house kicks Godzilla in the face. Despite her earnest attack the king is not feld, he turns smacks her with his tail sending her crashing into a skyscraper. The building collapses ontop of her.

Godzilla walks over examining, if it can be said that looking down at rubble on a body is examining something, the scene. He roars in triumph as he turns and walks away, the rubble shifts. Azuara rises from the rubble, shakes her head and glares at Godzilla. The sound she emits, as her entire body glows blue is beyond human comprehension, a horrific multi-sound hitting a large range of vibrations. Windows across the city shatter, cars explode, streets cavein, the drone sent by the military explodes and none too soon as those watching had to mute the screen. Godzilla shakes his head back and forth, a trickle of blood coming from his small ears. Godzilla staggers and trips as his foot smashes into a subway tunnel.

Azuara makes a strange rolling purr sound mixed with a bird like chirp as she hunches down and charges at Godzilla. Godzilla's eyes flash as he leans up and releases an atomic blast that hits Azuara throwing her back steaming. She struggles to rise off the ground as her body steams. Godzilla is still staggering to stand. Azuara looks at the recovering king and at the ocean, and makes a beeline for the sea. Running in her saurian posture she straifs a few buildings with her tail and takes out a dock as she heads into the sea. A ripple fills the air hundreds of feet high and wide. Azuara vanishes into the ripple, the other side of it the ocean of her own world.

Godzilla would be quick to recover, roar, and head back out to sea, having had enough for the day. The humans of this world would have no more clues beyond the esper girl Miko telling them that the new Kaiju had vanished.


End file.
